


Ryan wants to know what music turns everyone on

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [245]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan wants to know what music turns everyone on

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[public to Citadel]

All right, I know I've posted about this before, but hey it's been a while.

What's a song that makes you want to fuck?

One of my top choices is [''Reptile'' by Nine Inch Nails](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfhkXxmnYHc). The lyrics run to hate-sex, but the _rhythm_ , oh my god. Fuck.

You?

[The responses](https://ryan-kwanten.dreamwidth.org/4686.html#comments)


End file.
